


Culpable

by KylosKitten



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Daddy Kylo, Daddy Week, F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Spanking, Teasing, kitten rey, seven days of sin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylosKitten/pseuds/KylosKitten
Summary: When Rey meets Kylo in a bar on her 21st birthday, she is instantly attracted to this older man who for some reason is interested in her.  His maturity, his eagerness to take care of her, and her desire to receive his praise has cultivated in the exploration of a new lifestyle, one which starts when she calls him Daddy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Kittens, I have decided to do a day a seven-day exploration into the DD/LG lifestyle with my friends CoraRiley and Iancantbesaved (Terapid). If this is not your taste then turn back now, but for everyone else I hope you enjoy. I big thank you to Isharan for being the best beta reader! You rock!

They met on her twenty-first birthday. 

 

She had gone to the local dive bar, naive and overdressed for the location. She had been determined to wear the classy little black dress with the patent leather pumps, an outfit she had saved for over six months to buy and waited for a special occasion to wear for six more. 

 

As she walked through the dingy bar, inebriated college frat boys gawked at her as she passed them. Rey could feel them undressing her with their eyes, some even daring enough to make lewd comments as she went by. This was one of the nicer dive bars in town, but she underestimated just how many of her fellow college students would be there, celebrating the completion of finals and the beginning of winter break. 

 

She sat down somewhat timidly on a worn stool at the corner of the bar and waited for one of the busy bartenders to notice her sheepishly raised hand.

 

While she was patiently waiting to be served, one of the drunken frat boys squeezed himself between her and another patron and rudely demanded another round. The bartender, obviously used to dealing with rude drunks, poured the brash boy a pitcher of cheap beer then turned away before Rey could catch his attention. 

 

Rey sighed and the boy turned to look at her. He looked like any of the frat boys who Rey had seen around campus: average height, generic haircut, and an unremarkable face that was flushed from all the alcohol he had consumed. 

 

"I'm Chad," he grinned.

 

Rey nodded slightly, silently hoping he would lose interest in her and take the pitcher of beer back to his frat brothers. Instead, Chad smiled wider and leaned towards her, causing beer to pour all down the front of her new dress. 

 

She cried out as she felt the liquid pour down her cleavage and soak into the skirt of her dress. 

 

"Sssorry," Chad slurred, making a poor attempt at brushing the spilled liquid off the fabric covering her breasts.

 

"It's fine...please stop," she said, pushing him away from her.

 

He wouldn't listen and kept fumbling with her cleavage, insisting that he was trying to help her. He only stopped when someone tugged him roughly away from her. 

 

It was a tall man, older than most of the other patrons in the bar. His dark hair came down in waves past his ears, his eyes dark and menacing as he glared down at Chad. 

 

"She said to stop," the man snapped. 

 

Chad opened his mouth, but no words came out. 

 

"Go away," the man ordered and Chad complied, fleeing back to his friends with his half-full pitcher of beer without looking back.

 

"Thank you," Rey said.

 

The man turned to her, his expression softer than before. 

 

"Aren't you a bit overdressed for a place like this?" he asked, the corner of his lips pulling up into a smirk as he took in her appearance.

 

Rey raised an eyebrow. "Coming from someone who is wearing a suit."

 

"Just came from work. And you?"

 

Rey's cheeks flushed at having to explain, "It's my birthday and I wanted to dress nice."

 

He nodded and smiled, "Happy birthday. You do look quite nice, you smell like the inside of a keg, but you do look very nice. Are you meeting friends here?"

 

“No, I’m here alone,” she smiled sadly.

 

“You shouldn’t be alone on your birthday,” he replied. “I’m Kylo by the way.”

 

"I'm Rey," she told him.

 

"Rey," he nodded. "How old are you today?"

 

"Twenty-one," she answered, hoping that her young age wouldn’t turn him off. She was attracted to him, he wasn’t anything like the college boys that roamed her campus. He was older, mature, a man.

 

"Old enough to have a drink. What would you like? It's on me."

 

Rey nervously tugged her bottom lip between her teeth, she had known what she wanted when she was trying to get the bartender's attention, but now she wasn't thinking straight.

 

"Um...a Bud Light?" 

 

Kylo chuckled. "You can order anything you like, it's on me. Don't worry about the cost."

 

"No, I like Bud Light," she told him, her tone not even convincing herself.

 

"If that's really what you want...This is the only place in the city that carries my favorite beer, which is why I come here despite the--“ he looked around at the loud drunken college students, “--scholars that sometimes hang around. The beer, I highly recommend. Would you like to try one?"

 

Rey nodded, trusting him. He signaled the bartender with an ease that Rey couldn’t help but be jealous of and ordered their drinks.

 

 

They had sat at the bar and talked for hours, only stopping when the bar closed for the evening. He escorted her back to her apartment, wanting to make sure she arrived there safely. She had been certain he would want to come inside, sure he wanted more. While they had been drinking and having a good time at the bar, he would periodically touch her leg or push a stray curl away from her face, all the while looking at her with an intensity she had never experienced before. She had been so sure he would want to take her to bed that she had been stunned, even a little crushed, when he bid her goodnight with nothing more than a chaste kiss that left her lips tingling, craving more. 

 

To Rey's surprise he called her the following evening; she barely remembered giving him her phone number. He told her that was exactly the reason he ended the night with just a kiss, he wanted to do things the right way with her, he wanted to get to know her better. The thought of this both excited and terrified Rey, every time she had allowed a man to get to know her he didn't bother sticking around for very long. She found that men didn't really want to know her, they wanted her to fit an image in their minds that she would never be able to. When Kylo insisted that he really did want to get to know her and insisted on taking her on a real date, she accepted, trying not to get her hopes up.

 

 

Their first date had been perfect and Rey was certain she was living in a dream. He took a real interest in her, in her interests and her studies. He never once treated her like a child despite their age difference. He praised her when she told him she wanted to become an audiologist, she found that she liked receiving his approval. She was surprised, but not put off when he told her that he was a marketer for a company that sold intimate adult products. They had ended the evening making out in his BMW, but he had pulled away, dragging his teeth over her bottom lip, and insisted on taking her home before they went too far too soon. Rey had gone to bed that night with a dampness between her legs and the smell of his cologne lingering on her skin.

 

 

They had slept together for the first time after a month of dating. He had worshipped her in bed, taking care of her before even considering his own needs. After they were both spent, he held her throughout the night. Rey slept through the entire night for the first time since she was a child, content in his comforting arms. 

 

 

She had moved in with Kylo after they had been dating for six months. Rey knew they were moving faster than the average couple--her friends questioned her decision to move in with him so soon--but she could feel this was right. She loved him and they complemented and understood each other in a way that others could not understand, because all people could see was their ten year age difference. 

 

 

Their first argument was over a lie Rey had told him. When he had talked to her about his parents, she had been so ashamed of being an orphan raised in the foster system that she had made up having a family. The last man she had dated had broken up with her when he had found out she didn’t have one; he had called her “damaged goods”. She had been determined not to let Kylo know she was an unwanted child, dropped off in the middle of the night at a fire station with nothing but the clothes on her back and a note with her first name and date of birth scrawled on it. 

 

She was forced to come clean about the entire thing when Kylo had insisted on meeting her parents, saying he had wanted to meet the people who raised such an amazing woman. He had been upset when she told him the truth, and she had cried as he looked at her with anger in his eyes for the first time. She had been shocked when he reached out and held her, explaining that their relationship was built on trust and he wanted her to always be honest with him. He had told her that he would always want her, that he would be her family from now on, that she would never be alone again. She had promised to always tell him the truth after that.

 

 

Kylo asked her to marry him after eight months of dating. She said yes immediately and they were married on the anniversary of their first date. The first time she said it was six months later.He was pounding into her, nipping at her neck when she had moaned the illicit word into his ear. Daddy. Saying the word out loud that had been drifting around in her head for months made her cum harder than she ever had. 

 

What he didn’t tell her at the time was that he did, too.

 

 

They didn’t mention it after that; she waited for him to talk to her about it, but he never brought it up. A few weeks later, as she rode him, his hands gripping her hips and helping her thrust herself up and down on his cock she called out the word again. Daddy.

 

They both climaxed right after, and they both did not mention it afterwards.

 

 

The third time she called him “Daddy,” it had not been in bed, but when he came home from work one day. She had greeted him at the door with a kiss, standing up on her toes to wrap her arms around his neck. “I’m so happy you’re home, Daddy,” she whispered in his ear, feeling a shiver run down her spine, the sound of the word leaving her lips sending a thrill through her. She almost regretted it when his face tensed and his nostrils flared, she had looked down at her toes and berated herself for going too far. 

 

He took her chin between his fingers and had forced her to look up at him. Rey looked at him wide eyed, waiting for him to say something, anything, about her actions.

 

"I once told you that I want to do things the right way with you. If this is something you want to do, then we are going to do it the right way. Do you understand?"

 

She nodded and replied, "Yes, I understand. I want to do this." Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, her head was dizzy with anticipation.

 

"Good, I want to as well, but first we need to discuss what our expectations are and what we both want from this."

 

She smiled up at him, excited to try this out with her husband, to share with him her fantasies. A few months ago, she started reading about this lifestyle and had wanted to experience it with him ever since. She was ready and was happy to hear that he was, too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey discuss their new lifestyle and some of their expectations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day two of Daddy Week, Kittens! I hope you enjoy!

That evening, Rey sat quietly at their kitchen table as she waited for Kylo to join her to discuss how the arrangement she had initiated was going to work. She would be lying if she said her excitement wasn’t also laced with nervousness. She had no idea what her husband's expectations were or if she would be comfortable with them. Guilt washed over her; every time she had called him “Daddy” she had never considered how it made him feel. His young wife, a decade apart in age, had called him “Daddy” multiple times, twice when they were in bed together. Rey chewed her lower lip so hard that she broke the skin just as Kylo walked in.

 

He kissed her exposed shoulder then sat down across from her, his eyebrows pulling together when he looked at her. He reached across the table and brushed his thumb gently over her lower lip, smearing the small drop of blood that had pooled there.

 

"We've talked about you doing that," he said, his voice colored with disapproval.

 

"I know," she admitted. 

 

They had discussed her nervous habit of chewing her lower lip to the point it bled. It would relieve her tension at the time, but was sore every time it needed to heal. It worried Kylo, seeing her in unnecessary pain and he had asked her to be more cautious about it. 

 

Rey waited for the lecture of how she was damaging her lip, but it never came. Instead Kylo began to talk about her interest in this lifestyle, asking where it had come from.

 

"I...I don't know. Online? Maybe? I read an article...and something...I don't know, something inside me just...wanted that, with you," she confessed, trying to gauge his reaction.

 

His face was neutral as he nodded. "Was that the only thing you read about? Calling someone “Daddy” in bed?"

 

Rey shook her head and said, "No....no there were rules. Also, discipline....rewards."

 

"So you understand there's multiple aspects to this lifestyle?" he asked.

 

Rey swallowed and gave a slight nod. "Yeah."

 

"You understand that you would be giving up some of the control you have over yourself to me?"

 

"Yes, yes I understand. Wait--how...you seem to know a lot about this," Rey stammered, somewhat confused that her husband already seemed to know as much, if not more about this than she did.

 

Kylo chuckled and smiled at her. "Love, this isn't some new sex fad, it’s been around for years. My company even sells products for it."

 

Rey silently cursed her own naivety. Of course he would know about this, he worked for the marketing department of a sex toy company. 

 

"Have you ever...you know..."

 

"Tried this lifestyle with anyone? No, I haven't," he admitted, reaching his hand out and engulfing her smaller one in it.

 

She took a deep breath and asked, "Have you ever...considered it?"

 

Kylo tilted his head and the corner of his mouth pulled into a small smirk. "I have a beautiful young wife that I adore taking care of, of course I have."

 

Rey's cheeks flushed and her teeth scraped over her swollen bottom lip. Kylo's brows knitted together and he began to squeeze her hand harder than usual. She gasped and let go of her lip.

 

Rey swallowed and continued, "What do you expect of me?"

 

"To begin with...I would have certain rules for you to follow," he answered.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"The main point of a Daddy and little relationship is for the little to be taken care of. That their needs are met, for them to be safe. That's the goal of the rules," he explained.

 

"What are some rules you would have for me?" Rey asked.

 

Kylo brushed his thumb over her knuckles and Rey waited with bated breath for him to answer her, the excitement in her growing as their conversation deepened.

 

"Not going out and roaming the neighborhood by yourself when it's dark out. I absolutely hate when you do that, it worries me," he said.

 

Rey's mouth opened to protest, to tell him that she has their dog with her when she's out by herself at night, but she quickly shut it. She had asked him about his expectations and if this was going to work then she needed to hear him out.

 

"What else?"

 

"Other men are not allowed to touch you."

 

Rey's brows furrowed and she asked, "How does that keep me safe?"

 

"That one is more for me. It makes me very jealous when other men touch you," he admitted, with no sign of shame.

 

"What happens if I don't agree with a rule?"

 

"We will discuss it and work on a compromise. This is a lifestyle you want, one that is supposed to meet both of our needs. If you ever feel uncomfortable then I want you to talk to me about it," he explained.

 

"What if I break a rule?"

 

"I will punish you," he said.

 

Rey rubbed her thighs together, she felt herself becoming wet at the thought of Kylo punishing her for breaking one of his rules, it took all her self-control not to moan then. She got up and sat down on his lap, she could feel his hardness pressed against her backside.

 

She moved her face close to him and whispered, "How will you punish me?"

 

Kylo's breathing quickened and his cock twitched. "It will vary, the punishment will fit whichever rule was broken. Spanking, standing in the corner."

 

"I want this," she told him.

 

"I do too," he breathed.

 

"Can I call you Daddy, when we're alone?" 

 

"Yes," Kylo moaned. "I expect you to."

 

A shiver made its way down Rey's spine. "What would you call me?"

 

"Do you have something in mind?"

 

Rey tilted her head and smiled, "Kitten...I want you to call me Kitten."

 

"I like that. We need a safe word. Something easy for you to remember and will let me know if you need me to stop," he explained. 

 

"Hmm....sand?" Rey said with a laugh, knowing her husband's disdain for the coarse substance.

 

Kylo chuckled. "That will definitely stop me dead in my tracks."

 

"So it's settled? We’re really going to do this?" Rey questioned, her voice rising with each word, unable to contain her excitement.

 

"Yes we are," he answered, then leaned in and kissed her.

 

Rey moaned into the kiss and ran her hands over his broad chest. She still couldn't believe he agreed to this, that he wasn't repulsed by her fantasies, that he wanted to indulge in them too.

 

She pulled away and breathed, "Carry me, Daddy. Carry me to bed."

 

"As you wish, Kitten," he replied and stood up from the chair, lifting her with him and carrying her towards their bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's smut time, Kittens! Daddy Kylo takes Kitten Rey to bed and gets very creative in the process! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Day 3 of Daddy Week! This chapter contains some yummy smut! I decided to share the first smut chapter on my birthday so enjoy my gift to you!

Kylo carried Rey to their bed and set her on down top of the covers. He hovered over her and gave her a deep kiss before pulling away and standing up.

 

"Take off your clothes and lie in the center of the bed," he ordered.

 

A shiver of anticipation ran down Rey's spine and she was quick to begin undressing. She gasped when she felt his hand over hers, stopping her as she was pulling her pants over her thighs.

 

He grasped her chin in his hand and tilted her head up to look at him. His expression was stern and Rey wondered what she’d done wrong.

 

"When I tell you to do something, I expect you to respond 'Yes, Daddy', do you understand?"

 

Rey nodded. "Yes, Daddy."

 

"Good girl. Hurry up and finishing undressing then lie in the center of the bed," he reiterated. He kissed her lips then walked out of their room, leaving Rey alone.

 

Rey quickly shed the rest of her clothes and tossed them into the hamper, knowing Kylo hated when she left her dirty laundry on their bedroom floor. She lay down in the center of the bed and waited excitedly for her husband to return.

 

He walked back into the room carrying something in his hand, Rey leaned up to try to make out what exactly it was.

 

"Put your head back down, Kitten. You’ll find out what it is soon," he said. Rey complied and put her head back down on their pillows, continuing to wait.

 

She heard Kylo open the door to their closet and she resisted the urge to lift her head again to see what he was doing. She trusted him, but she was also curious to know what exactly he was planning.

 

Rey kept still as Kylo walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. He reached his hand out and placed it on her soft neck then glided it down the center of her body. She moaned and squirmed under his touch, wanting him to run his hand over her breasts.

 

"So eager...you can't even control yourself," he commented. "We will have to work on that."

 

She gasped, but did not struggle as he grabbed one of her arms and tied one of her scarves around her wrist. After he was done tying the delicate blue fabric around her wrist, he tied the remaining fabric to the head of their bed, fastening her arm above her head to the intricate black metal frame.

 

Kylo got up and walked over to the other side of the bed, taking her other hand and tying her pink scarf around her wrist before attaching the other end of the scarf to the frame. Rey pulled against her bindings, curious to see if they have any give but found he had tied them incredibly well.

 

"Spread your legs and keep them open," he demanded.

 

Rey obeyed and replied, "Yes, Daddy."

 

Kylo settled himself between her legs and Rey waited for him to say or do something.

 

"You are to keep your legs open and still. If you do not then I will tie them to the bed and you will be punished, do you understand?"

 

"Yes, Daddy."

 

"Do you remember our safe word, Kitten?" he asked.

 

"Yes, Daddy, I do," she answered.

 

Rey closed her eyes and waited for him to continue, holding her breath. Her hips thrust up and she cried out when she felt something soft brush against her clit.

 

Kylo placed his hand on her abdomen and pressed her hips back into the mattress as he continued to lightly stroke the object up and down against the sensitive nub as she tried her best to hold still while he teased her.

 

"Do you know what this is, Kitten?' he smirked, continuing his torturous ministrations against her clit.

 

"No, Daddy," Rey said, curious as to what he was stroking across her slit.

 

"It's one of the paint brushes you had to buy for that art class and never used," he informed her and kept running the soft hairs of the brush gently against her. 

 

Rey moaned and focused on trying to keep her body still for him. 

 

"You're so wet, it's like I'm painting your pretty little cunt with your arousal," he mused.

 

Rey resisted the urge to wrap her legs around his shoulders to force him closer. She needed more, her body was begging for more. He had kept this up for quite some time, slowly dragging the paint brush across her clit, teasing her.

 

"Please...Daddy," she pleaded. She could feel her thighs trembling from the aching in her pussy. She couldn’t take his teasing anymore, tears of frustration were beginning to form in her eyes.

 

"Please what, Kitten?" he asked, his tone filled with amusement.

 

"Please...please fuck me," she answered. She cried out when his hand slapped her thigh. She swallowed and tried again. "Please fuck me, Daddy."

 

"Better, Kitten," he said. "Aren't you enjoying this though? I know I am."

 

"I am...I just...I need more, Daddy please," she cried, tugging on her bindings.

 

"Beg me...like a good little girl," he ordered, never stopping his teasing of her cunt.

 

"Please Daddy...please fuck me," she begged.

 

"Good, but that doesn't really tell me a lot, Kitten. I need more details," he said.

 

Rey groaned in frustration, she had never been so aroused and in need in her life. She would have done anything he asked to get what she wanted, to get release.

 

"Please Daddy, fuck my cunt with your cock," she beseeched.

 

"Your cunt?' he asked.

 

"Yes!" she yelled, desperate, hot tears running down her cheeks as he continued to tease her.

 

"Who do Kittens belong to?" he questioned.

 

Rey inhaled a shaky breath and answered, "Their Daddies."

 

"That's right, Kitten. You wanted this...so tell me who do you belong to?" he prodded.

 

"You, Daddy."

 

"That's right. You belong to me. Every part of you belongs to me, including your perfect little cunt. Say it," he demanded.

 

"I...belong to you, Daddy. My cunt...it belongs to you," she said. She felt her arousal running down her thigh. Her husband had always had an edge of dominance in him, but never to this level. His dominant side had come out in its entirety and Rey hoped he would never hide it away again. 

 

"Yes...yes you do. You're my Kitten, only mine," he growled and Rey could not suppress the moan that left her quivering lips. 

 

"Yours, only yours. Please Daddy, fuck your Kitten's cunt with your cock," she begged once more.

 

Kylo stopped stroking the paint brush across her slit and sat up. Rey almost sighed in relief when she heard the sound of him unbuckling his pants. When he was finished undressing, Kylo made his way up her body, leaving open mouthed kissed on her exposed flesh. When they were face to face, Kylo captured her lips with his and pushed himself into her opening with one hard thrust.

 

She moaned against his mouth and wrapped her legs around his waist. Kylo began to pound into her fast and hard, the room was filled with the delicious sounds of their slapping flesh as well as the sound of their bed hitting the wall with each thrust.

 

Kylo broke the kiss and placed his forehead against hers, both breathing heavily as he fucked her. 

 

"You can't...cum...until I say so," he panted, grabbing her breast, his breath hot in her ear, causing her to shiver. 

 

"Yes...Daddy," she acknowledged between thrusts. She felt her climax building and tried her best told hold it off. 

 

He continued to thrust into her, grunting as her walls squeezed his hard cock. He was fucking her so hard that each thrust was rubbing her engorged clit just the right way. Rey was hyperventilating at this point, the stimulation too much, too perfect, she was going to go over the edge any moment whether she wanted to or not.

 

"Cum with me, Kitten," he ordered. "Cum....and scream 'Daddy' when you do."

 

With one last hard thrust, Rey felt her abdomen tighten and her walls milk his cock as she climaxed with him.

 

"Daddy!" she screamed, her eyes rolling up as she came. Kylo's let out a yell as he came in large spurts inside of her.

 

He collapsed on top of her, burying his face into her matted hair, their bodies covered in sweat. 

 

"That...was...amazing," Rey panted. Kylo chuckled and lifted his head to place a lazy kiss on her cheek.

 

Kylo removed his spent cock from her and got up from the bed. He said nothing as he walked out of the room completely nude. Rey went to sit up but found herself unable to, forgetting she was still tied to the bed.

 

"Kylo," she called out. "Kylo...I'm still tied to the bed."

 

Kylo's laughter echoed from downstairs and Rey gritted her teeth in annoyance. She opened her mouth to demand he come let her out when she heard him coming back upstairs. When he walked into the room he was carrying a tray which he set on the bed.

 

He sat down next to her and untied her bindings, inspecting and kissing her slightly chafed wrists. He gently washed her wrists with a warm wet facecloth and applied ointment to them, Rey watched in wonder as he took meticulous care of her.

 

When he was finished tending to her wrists he grabbed the glass of icewater off the tray and held it to her lips.

 

"Drink beautiful, I don't want you to get dehydrated," he said and Rey complied, gulping the refreshingly cold liquid down her throat.

 

After Rey finished drinking the water, he placed the glass back on the tray and picked up a plate. She smiled when she saw it was her favorite snack of apple slices with creamy peanut butter and milk chocolate chips. Kylo picked up an apple slice and held it to Rey's lips and she happily took a bite of it.

 

Kylo fed her the entire plate of peanut butter and chocolate chip apple slices, Rey savored every bite, enjoying the sweet taste of the snack.

 

"I love you, Daddy" she told him when she was finished eating.

 

Kylo smiled and brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek, "I love you too, Kitten."

 

Rey fell asleep in his arms as he whispered in her ear how much he loved her and how happy he was that she was his. Completely spent, she drifted off, smiling and excited for what tomorrow would bring for them.


End file.
